Los seguidores de la oscuridad::
by Lady-Voldemorta
Summary: Mis summary apestan pero hay les va: Remus se da cuenta del amor de su vida, y pasan por varios problemas juntos, pero los superan para estar juntos, que es lo que viene después de una GRAN trajedia? que pasaron ellos mientras asesinaban a los Potter?


**Los Seguidores de la oscuridad**

Este es un fic dedicado a La época de los merodeadores que tal vez irá un poco más lejos, espero que les guste y ya saben donde está el botón de Reviews!!!

CIAO!!!!

..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

CÁP.1 Nuestro último año

En el último vagón, en el último compartimiento de Expreso de Hogwarts. Se hallaban las mejores amigas de todo el mundo. Eso decían ellas.

Ellas eran Lily Evans, una pelirroja de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, tez blanca y bonita figura. Leonor A. Blausauger, una hermosa chica de pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros, ondulado, ojos azul agua marina, tez blanca pálida y una hermosa figura, era la más chica de ellas. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Bridget Kudlak, hermosa, de pelo castaño claro, ondulado, ojos color miel, tez blanca y una figura delgada.

Bridget y Lily platicaban sobre sus novios James Potter y Sirius Black, mientras Leonor leía su libro favorito _"Magia Negra Para Toda Ocasión"_ .

Podrían dejar de conversar de esos dos como si fueran sus todopoderosos?? v_v* - preguntó Leonor fastidiada de escuchar _"Sirius esto....James el otro"_ – 

Déjala Bridgy, Lea está celosa de que ella esta soltera ¬_¬ - dijo Lily burlonamente – 

Claro que no!! ¬¬* - se defendió Leonor mientras cerraba su libro – no requiero un hombre...en este momento

O_o Leonor!!! Tu no eres así, tu adoras a los hombres, algo pasa contigo – Bridget preguntó extrañada por aquella respuesta de Leonor – 

No es solo que..o^_^o – se ruboriza – eh estado pensando en una persona. TODO instante pienso en esa persona ^_^.– y luego susurró para sí –...él me decepcionó, pero aún me gusta 

Estas enamorada de esa persona?? 

Siempre lo eh estado, Lily ^_^

Y quién es?? – preguntó Bridget mientras se sentaba a su izquierda – 

No les diré ¬¬* - volvió su visual al su libro – 

Pero somos amigas!!! – reclamó Lily mientras se sentaba a su derecha – 

Ándale si?? – Bridget puso cara de cordero degollado – 

Está bien!! – cerró nuevamente su libro – quien...me...gusta...es... – fue frenada por cuatro muchachos y una chica de pelo rubio como oro, ojos azules, cuerpo de "Barbie" (así le decía Leonor) y muy fastidiosa, que entraron sin avisar – 

JAMES!!! – gruñó enojada Lily – 

^_^U Hey!! Lily yo también te quiero – expresó James – 

Ven siéntate y cállate – le dijo Lily mientras lo sentaba a su lado – 

Alguna niña bonita me extrañó este verano?? – dijo Sirius sentándose a un lado de su novia Bridget – 

Yo te extrañé Sirius – respondió ella- 

Las dos parejas (Lily & James y Bridget & Sirius) que estaban a los dos lados de Leonor empezaron a besarse, mientras Remus, Peter y la novia de Remus, llamada Loreine Bigstar conversaban de cómo les fue en el verano

Vaya que repugnancia – susurró para sí – voy por golosinas!! Alguien quiere?? – Leonor se levantó velozmente yendo hacia la puerta, interrumpiendo a todos en lo que hacían – 

Yo quiero!!!! – gritó Sirius con cara de muerto de hambre – 

Cállate Sirius!! Y tu alto ahí Blausauger!! – gritó Bridgy viendo que Leonor estaba apunto de pirárselas del compartimiento – 

Que pasa?? – preguntó dándose la vuelta hacia los demás – 

No nos has dicho quién te gusta ¬_¬

Remus volteó a ver a Leonor con un poco de ahogo y curiosidad, pues el estaba realmente muy enamorado de ella, desde que la vio en el expreso, el primer día en Hogwarts y en su primer año de ambos, el estaba perdido por ella. Pero también quería mucho a Loreine, era muy linda con él, aunque no conocía su secreto, pero ella lo trataba muy bien. Estaba en un complicado problema: Loreine o Leonor, pero aún así puso mucha atención a lo que Leonor respondería.

Ya les dije que no se los iba contar!! ¬.¬* no insistan – dijo un poco fastidiada – 

Bueno, por lo menos dinos a que casa pertenece, no crees?? – dijo Lily con una mirada cómplice – 

HAY!! Pero que más da si es un Gryffindor o un Slytherin!!!

Con eso Leonor salió enfadada del compartimiento, pero después se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pues a ella verdaderamente le gustaba un gryffindor, pero podía haber mal entendidos si llegara a toparse con algún Slytherin, lo cual era muy poco probable. No pensó más en ello y solamente se dedicó a buscar a la señora de las golosinas.

Mientras en el compartimiento Los Merodeadores, Lily, Bridget y Loreine se quedaron charlando de lo que había dicho Leonor.

En realidad creen que le guste un Slytherin?? – Sirius preguntó alterado – 

Yo no creo....espero – dudó James – 

Yo la verdad no sé, pero sea cual sea su decisión hay que apoyarla – dijo Lily muy sensata – además, creo que la necesita más que nunca

Si le gusta una serpiente no se por que hay que apoyarla

Loreine linda, por favor....Por qué dices eso Lily?? – Remus "regañó" a Loreine y luego preguntó muy intranquilo – 

¬_¬ Conozco a Leonor desde hace mucho, casi cuando éramos unas bebés, y sé que algo le está atravesando, algo MUY serio le está pasando

Que crees que sea?? – insistió Lupin – 

No lo sé. No la había visto así desde el fallecimiento de su madre – nombró Lily un poco triste – 

Espero que su papá esté bien, no vaya a ser que...no mejor ni lo digo – Bridget se preocupó más – 

Bueno...chicos...yo no creo...que esté bien... – Peter se unió a la plática temerosamente – sino mal recuerdan, en otros años, cuando veníamos en el expreso, Lea siempre escribía letras nuevas para su conjunto de música, pero ahora no lo hizo, tal vez esté desalentada, abatida o algo as

Peter!!!! Al fin dice algo sutil!!! – gritó Sirius dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza – a de estar desanimada....

Mientras en el compartimiento discutían como hacer que Leonor se reanimara (excepto Loreine) , ella iba deambulando por los pasillos aún buscando las golosinas, todo iba bien hasta que alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de un compartimiento y estuvo a punto de despedazarle la nariz a Lea. Cuando ese "alguien" cerró la puerta, vio que Leonor estaba detrás con cara de espantada.

Lo siento – dijo el muchacho de pelo negro y grasoso, nariz ganchuda, ojos negros y tez pálida – no me fijé por.......- es interrumpido – 

No te preocupes, ^_^ estoy bien – sonrió y se puso a un lado para no ser golpeada por la puerta – bueno...yo...emh...voy por golosinas – anduvo un poco, pero una mano en su hombro la paró – 

Espera, yo te acompaño

Los dos se pasearon por el resto del tren y encontraron a la señora de los caramelos. Cuando iban de ida y de regreso, extrañamente se convirtieron en amigos.

No entiendo, siendo enemigo de mis amigos y de los gryffindor, como eres que eres mi amigo??

La verdad, yo tampoco se como es que tu me caes bien, pero sé que eres distinta a ellos

Enserio crees eso?? ^_^

Claro que si

Oye, creerás que soy una tonta al preguntarte esto, pero, no se tu nombre, solamente tu apellido, podrías...?? tu sabes...- dijo poniendo cara de "lo siento" – 

No te preocupes, yo tampoco se tu nombre, solamente se que eres Blausauger

Bueno, tal vez suene algo estúpido, pero, hagamos como si acabáramos de conocernos, te parece?? – Lea se estaba entreteniendo – 

Estaría bien – dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual impresionó a Lea, pues nunca pensó que el "aguafiestas" de Snape hiciera eso – 

Bueno empecemos – suspiró – hola, mi nombre es Leonor A. Blausauger – extendió la mano – 

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Severus Snape

Leonor y Severus se estrecharon la mano en mal momento, por que Bridget, Lily y por desgracia Loreine llegaron por un lado y Lucius por otro.

Leonor?? – preguntó sorprendida Bridgy – 

Bridget!! Lily!! – soltó rápidamente la mano de Snape – que pasa?? ^_^ - rió nerviosa – 

Que hacías?!?!? – preguntó la pelirroja que tenía la boca abierta – 

Nada, solo....saludaba ^_^U

Vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí, mi amigo Severus y la señorita Blausauger – tomó la mano de Lea y la besó – muy buenos días señorita

Ah?? – Leonor quedó desconcertada, pero para no buscarse problemas – si, buenos...días Malfoy...creo

Vamos Severus, tenemos que irnos a poner nuestras túnicas – 

Es cierto, yo también, nos vemos ^_^

Adiós Blausauger – se despidió Snape – 

Adiós señorita Blausauger – lo hizo también Lucius – 

Adiós muchachos

Las cuatro chicas se dieron la vuelta y emprendieron el regreso a su compartimiento junto a los merodeadores, pero, mientras en el camino iban interrogando a Leonor.

Era mi imaginación, o estabas estrechando la mano de "Narizotas" Snape?? – dijo enojada Bridgy – 

No era tu imaginación, lo estaba haciendo

Entonces es tu enamorado que no has dejado de pensar!?!?!?  - Lily se adelantó a preguntar – 

Claro que no!!! – gritó Lea en defensa – que cosas dices Lily!!!

Pero tu dijiste que....

No chicas, lo siento, es que estoy un poco extraña estos días, pero lo que dije no es cierto, a mi me gusta realmente un gryffindor, perdón por enfurecerme con ustedes y decirles eso, no pensé que pudiera haber malos entendidos – se disculpó Leonor – 

Está bien, de todos modos, si él era tu enamorado yo te apoyaría ^_^– dijo Lily –  

Yo también lo haría, pero...Snape?? – bromeó Bridgy a propósito para tranquilizar el momento tan tenso que había – 

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento, Sirius esperaba con ansias a Lea

Leonor!!! Trajiste las golosinas?? – dijo parándose en frente de ella con cara de perrito triste – 

Claro que sí Sirius – le entregó una bolsa de golosinas – me debes dinero ¬.¬

QUE?!?! – preguntó Sirius con la boca llena – 

Estoy bromeando!! ^_^ esto va por mi cuenta

Sirius, como puedes agarrar la bolsa de golosinas de una mano que ah sido besada por una serpiente?? – dijo Loreine con malicia mirando a Leonor – 

De que hablas Loreine??

Nada...nada – intervino Lily mirando con mala cara a Loreine – lo que pasa es que Leonor se encontró una serpiente en el pasillo y casi la muerde – inventó – 

Ah?? O_oU cla....claro eso ^_^U, si fue eso – la apoyó Lea – 

Los chicos no retomaron el tema y hablaron de lo que habían hecho en el verano, y cada 5 minutos las parejas se baboseaban (eso decía Leonor) Leonor y Remus se burlaban de ellos haciendo bromas, mientras Loreine miraba enojada a Remus por que no la besaba y se entretenía más bromeando con Leonor.

Cuando el expreso interrumpió su marcha, los ocho subieron a las diligencias que los llevarían a Hogwarts, al llegar caminaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron para esperar la selección.

Que pasen rápido que estoy muerto de hambre!! – Sirius se sobó la barriga – 

Sirius!! Acabas de comerte una bolsa entera de golosinas!! – Bridget lo regañó – 

MI bolsa de golosinas – reclamó Lea – 

Que quejosa Lea ¬_¬

Hey chicos se podrían callar?? Ya empieza la selección – los regañó Lily – 

Lily?? Que le ves de interesante a la selección?? – preguntó James – 

Pues me recuerda cuando recién entramos

Lily eres masoquista ¬_¬, fueron los dos peores minutos de TODA mi existencia, como te puede gustar eso?? – Lea preguntó incrédula – 

Solamente dices eso porque a ti casi te mandan a Slytherin – le demandó Lily – 

De todas maneras!!

SSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!! Lea!!!

Ok, ok, Lily no te alborotes

La selección pasó muy aburrida, excepto para Lily, pero en la cena se la pasaron mejor, bromeando y viendo como se peleaban Sirius y Bridget por que él comía muy rápido.

Cuando ya se iban a retirar para sus habitaciones, tres chicos Edén Bigstar (alto, pelo castaño claro, tez blanca, hermano de Loreine) Josh Bell (alto, pelo castaño oscuro, tez blanca) y Matt Capart (alto, pelo negro, tez blanca) de Ravenclaw le llamaron a Leonor

Leonor!! – gritó Edén – 

Chicos – corrió para abrasarlos, cuando se separaron – como la pasaron el verano??

Bien gracias Leonor – contestó Matt con una gran sonrisa – 

Leonor, como vas con las letras?? – preguntó Edén – 

Que bueno que preguntas eso, por que eh estado escribiendo una que será un éxito

Está bien, nosotros también tenemos unas escritas, recuerda los ensayos son todos los viernes, en la noche – Josh bajó la voz – en el salón abandonado

Claro que me acuerdo, bueno, me tengo que ir a mi sala común, nos vemos chicos!!! ^_^

Leonor caminó a su sala común para alcanzar a sus amigos, los halló justamente en la entrada. Después de que entraron, Lily comenzó a repartir los programas como toda prefecta lo haría.

Esto es una broma verdad?!?!? – dijo Sirius sin quitar la mirada de su horario – 

No lo creo Sirius – contestó Bridget viendo directamente su horario – 

Es horrible chicos!!! – gritó James también mirando embobado su horario – 

No lo creo, horrible, una burla – Remus así lo mismo – 

Aja – solamente dijo eso Peter al igual que los otros – 

Jajajajajajajajajajaja – Leonor y Lily carcajeaban con ganas – 

Lea?? Lily?? De que se ríen?? – preguntó Remus confuso – 

Chicos, créanme que hinoptisando al horario no van a cambiar que todos los días nos toque pociones con los Slytherin ^_^ - dijo Lea entre su risa, luego se detuvo y solamente sonreía – bueno, yo me marcho a dormir, buenas noches chicos

Nosotras también nos vamos, buenas noches

Ya que "todos" estuvieran dormidos, los Merodeadores se dispusieron a salir, su primera travesura de su último año

Y a donde vamos chicos?? – preguntó Peter nervioso – 

mmm.....que tal al dormitorio de las chicas?? – opinó Sirius – 

me parece bien Padfoot ^_^ - contestó el chico de pelo negro alborotado –

yo, no creo que sea buena idea – habló Remus inseguro – 

Remsy-pooh deja de preocuparte, es nuestro último año, hay que divertirnos – lo animó Sirius – además, tu querida Loreine no se enterará de esto, no está en la habitación con las demás chicas

No me digas Remsy-pooh, pero tal vez tengas razón, así que, vamos – se detuvo un poco – pero nadie se lo vaya a decir a Loreine 

No – contestaron – 

Los Merodeadores se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas, cuando llegaron todo estaba oscuro y solamente se escuchaba el ligero respirar de las chicas.

Que linda se ve Lily 

¬_¬ que ridículo eres Prongs – Sirius le dio un empujón – 

está bien, Bridgy también se ve bien

Eso YO ya lo sabía James, verdad Remus?? – volteó a mirarlo pero no le estaba prestando atención, su visual se fijaba en la cama de Leonor – Remus?? Te estoy hablando

Muchachos?? – les habló – 

Que pasa Moony?? – preguntó James – 

Algo le sucede a Lea

Que es Moony??

Velo tu mismo Padfoot

Sirius, James y Peter voltearon a ver que es lo que pasaba, y se toparon con una Leonor sudado y sollozando desde sus sueños, Remus salió de la capa de invisibilidad y fue con "su" Lea, la calmaba acariciándole el pelo y diciéndole palabras reconfortantes. Mientras, los últimos tres merodeadores decidieron que esa noche no sería la indicada para hacer su primera broma, así que también salieron de la capa invisible.

Creen que sería bueno despertar a las demás?? – preguntó James – 

No te preocupes James, ya estamos despiertas ¬_¬

Lily!!! ^_^U

James Potter!!! Podría saber que es lo que diablos hacen aquí??

Podría, pero no te lo diré ^_^

¬_¬ siempre metiéndote en problemas James

Lily!! – la llamó Bridgy – creo que sería bueno despertar a Lea, mira su anillo

Lea tenía tres anillos, en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular tenía uno de plata, se lo había regalado su madre, en el dedo medio tenía uno con un diamante, se lo había regalado Sirius, y en la mano derecha, tenía un anillo en el dedo anular, era un anillo de humor plano, que se lo había regalado Remus, a ese anillo se refería Bridget.

Cuando se pone de ese color significa mal sueño verdad?? – preguntó Sirius – 

Creo que si – respondió Bridget – 

Y que hacemos?? – volvió a preguntar Sirius – 

Yo no se....

Yo menos....

Tu nucas sabes Black!!!...

Tu menos Kudlak!!!!...

Claro que sé!!!

Claro que no!!!

Que hacen todos despiertos y berreando de esa manera?? – dijo Leonor que ya se había levantado de su cama sin que nadie se diera cuenta –  a esta hora?? Y ustedes en el dormitorio de las mujeres??

Lea!! Te sientes bien? – preguntó Lily – 

Ah?? Claro que si, por qué??

Tuviste un "ataque" extraño – le dijo Sirius – 

Sirius, ese ataque fue una pesadilla y créanme que lo puedo controlar

Pero...

Nada de peros, ahora durmamos todos porque mañana tenemos pociones con la peor casa – iba diciendo mientras empujaba a los merodeadores a la salida – buenas noches chicos!! – cerró la puerta – 

Enserio estas bien – preguntó Bridgy – 

No, la verdad no, es solo que no quería decirlo con esos cuatro aqu

Entonces nos los vas a decir??

Claro que si Lily, por que son mis amigas en las que más confío, y por que si no voy a seguir teniendo pesadillas, o como Sirius diría, "ataque extraños" – se sentó en su cama – 

Bueno, y que es?? – Bridget se sentó a un lado de Leonor – 

Pues...en el verano, mi papá estuvo unos días de viaje, cuando regresó se sintió mal, fuimos al hospital St´s Mungos, a que le hicieran unos estudios y....

Y que pasó Lea??? – preguntó una Lily preocupada – 

Pues, le han detectado un veneno mortal, donde está en peligro de muerte

Pe...pero...hay contraveneno verdad??

No, no la hay Bridgy – comenzó a llorar – 

Las chicas consolaron a Lea toda la noche hasta que se quedara dormida y se sintiera mejor, luego se fueron a la cama prometiendo que lo que les acababa de decir Lea no saldría de sus bocas.


End file.
